Avenirs changeants
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 63. Hinata rêve d'un avenir désastreux, ces derniers temps. Il décide de tout faire pour le changer tout en tentant de garder son secret bien qu'il ne soit pas le seul dans cette situation. Yaoi. KageHina, DaiSuga, TanaNoya.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Voici donc la requête 63 de Nanouluce qui m'a demandée une fic avec du KageHina, du Daisuga et du TanaNoya. Le contexte est le suivant : Hinata fait des rêves prémonitoires qui annoncent un avenir désastreux et il tente de le changer. Cela sera un UR (j'avais développé un UA mais j'ai vite arrêté...Foutue fatigue estivale). Bonne lecture. :)**

 _Il se voyait là, assis devant, devant les ruines qui composaient maintenant son lycée._

 _Il avait échoué de les protèger tous._

 _Le lycée avait été détruit, ses amis ensevelis._

 _Et Kageyama..._

 _"Hi...nata..."_

 _...Il était là, allongé dans ses bras, sa respiration ténue à cause de sa blessure aux cotes._

 _Tout était de sa faute._

 _Il n'avait pu protégé personne de sa colère._

 _Il effleura la joue glacée de celui qui lui était si cher d'une main tremblante._

 _Si seulement, je t'avais tout dit à ce moment-là..._

 _...Tobio, pardonne-moi..._

 _...Je..._

 _Quelqu'un se tint debout à coté de lui._

 _Le responsable de tout ça, qui le toisait avec rancoeur._

Shouyou ouvrit rapidement les yeux lorsqu'il entendut le son du réveil...qui s'éteignit aussitôt vu qu'il fut projeté dans le mur. _Encore? Maman va encore me gronder._ Le numéro 10 se leva en grognant légèrement. Non, il faut que je me calme, pensa-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Le roux se changea en pensant au rêve qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette vision, signe que ce songe était prémonitoire. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'ils allaient être plus fréquents lorsqu'il grandirait mais là, Shouyou souhaitait empêcher que cela arrive.

Le roux devait juste détruire le mal par la racine et aussi...Il se rembrunit en portant la main à son coeur. _Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix._

Kageyama trouvait Hinata bizarre durant l'entrainement. Déjà que ce midi, il avait préféré manger avec ses camarades de classe plutôt qu'avec lui (ce qui l'avait secrètement enragé) , là c'était rare de le voir aussi calme. Certes, il réussissait mieux ses attaques et il s'était amélioré au niveau des réceptions mais quelque chose clochait, le roux lui semblait plus distant à son égard, surtout qu'il partit avant la fin prétextant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.

Non, quelque chose n'allait pas et le noiraud ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Hinata lui disait tout d'habitude et réciproquement. Ils étaient censés être partenaires, bon sang, comme Tanaka-san et Nishinoya-san... D'ailleurs, où sont-ils? Surement aux toilettes. En parlant de ça, Tobio décida de faire une pause pour aller là-bas se passant un coup d'eau en ignorant la pique de Tsukishima qui insinuait qu'il se sentait délaissé depuis le départ soudain du numéro 10.

Il fallait dire qu'il s'était mal focalisé au moment des passes et Azumane-san en avait raté quelques unes à cause de ce manque de concentration. Tout ça à cause de cet imbécile, maugréa-t-il intèrieurement. Le numéro 9 se demanda d'ailleurs s'il ne devait pas en parler à Sugawara-san.

Pendant ce temps, dans un des cabinets de toilette, deux personnes, l'une assise sur les genoux de l'autre, étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser bien que l'un des deux fut inquiet. "Noya-san, murmura Ryûnosuke quand le libéro rompit son baiser, tu crois que c'est le bon endroit pour faire ça?

\- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, Ryu, le sermonna Nishinoya en passant une main aventureuse sous le t-shirt du plus grand, on sort ensemble, oui ou non? Et puis, murmura-t-il ensuite à son oreille, tu ne trouves pas ça excitant?

Le numéro 5 ne put répondre, ses pensées entièrement focaliser sur la douce caresse de son petit ami, ses doigts frôlant déliberemment un téton, suivi d'un autre baiser bien langoureux auquel il répondit rapidement. Noya et lui sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant et même s'ils réussissaient à le cacher aux autres membres sous couvert de leur relation fraternelle, le libero profitait du fait que cela fut secret pour pimenter leur relation et donc, partager des moments intimes avec lui dans des lieux tous sauf propices à ça.

Certes, Ryûnosuke adorait l'audace de Yû mais il trouvait que c'était un peu...Une langue taquine caressant la sienne le coupa de ses réflexions. Il céda donc au désir qu'il ressentait et s'apprêta à plonger une des mains à l'intérieur du short du plus petit quand le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant brutalement les alerta.

Le numéro 5 et le libéro rompirent leur baiser pour entendre l'eau d'un robinet couler suivi d'un beuit de tape et d'un marmonnement hargneux si familier à Kageyama : " Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu me caches, imbécile?"

Nishinoya et Tanaka attendirent qu'il fut parti pour remettre les affaires en ordre et sortir du cabinet. Autant dire que la mauvaise humeur du numéro 9 avait plombé l'ambiance mais il avait raison sur un point, Hinata semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Il évitait même Kageyama sauf pour faire des courtes.

"Je me demande ce qu'a Shouyou, fit Yû en prenant la main du numéro 5 pour l'aider à se lever, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir la forme en ce moment, même s'il joue mieux.

\- C'est surtout le fait qu'il quitte l'entrainement qui m'inquiète, affirma Ryûnosuke en se levant, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'inquiète pour quelqu'un.

\- Tu crois qu'il faut en parler à Daichi-san?, s'enquit le libero, à moins que tu veilles t'en occuper, Ryu." Il savait que ce dernier jouait le rôle de grand frère auprès du roux et de Kageyama.

\- Connaissant Kageyama, il en a peut-être déjà parlé à Suga-san, répliqua Ryûnosuke en se baissant pour lui embrasser la tempe, maintenant, il vaut mieux qu'on retourne au gymnase avant qu'Ennoshita nous encore passe un savon.

\- Tu as raison, renchérit Yû en lui rendant son baiser mais sur la joue, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire à Chikara en colère."

Ils repartient s'entrainer non sans être inquiet pour leur cadet. Yû avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet, surtout que Ryu ignorait quelque chose sur lui-même, une chose qu'il avait caché aux yeux de tous et qui fut une des raisons pourquoi il avait choisi d'être libéro en plus du fait que celui-ci fut son favori. Le brun savait bien entendu que Shouyou, Suga-san et Tsukishima étaient dans la même situation et que, mis à part Tsukishima qui avait mis Yamaguchi au courant, ils tentaient comme lui de préserver ce qu'ils s'évertuaient à cacher.

Pour protéger les personnes qui leur étaient chères.

Une fois l'entrainement terminé, tous se changèrent dans le local même si l'atmosphère était moins joyeuse sans l'engouement jovial de Hinata. Kageyama partit plus tôt non sans vérifier son téléphone afin de voir si le numéro 10 lui avait envoyé un message. Sauf qu'il n'y en avait aucun et cela l'énerva encore plus. Qu'avait Hinata? Une partie de lui s'inquiétait pour lui, une autre fut jalouse à l'idée qu'il puisse être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Tobio ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments, en partie parce que c'était nouveau pour lui et que cela l'angoissait et aussi parce qu'il l'avouait, il avait peur de la réaction du roux. De toute façon, il en saurait plus par Sugawara, même s'il était tenté de prendre Hinata entre quatre yeux afin qu'il lui dise la vérité.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sugawara et Sawamura dirent au revoir à Asahi avant de reprendre leur chemin, main dans la main. Le capitaine avait offert une brioche à la viande à chaque membre du club de volley, mis à part Hinata et Kageyama qui étaient déjà partis puis avait souhaité à tous de passer une bonne soirèe avant de partir en direction de chez lui en compagnie de Suga et Asahi.

Le numéro 2 était bien soucieux pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent chez lui, Suga vivant quelques maisons plus loin. "Qu'y a-t-il, Koushi?, le questionna Daichi en serrant tendrement la main, est-ce ce que t'a dit Kageyama tout à l'heure qui te tracasse?"

Koushi sursauta en entendant son prénom. Daichi l'appelait ainsi, et non Suga, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et cela lui faisait encore bizarre. Après tout, ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis un mois mais il y avait du vrai dans la question de son petit ami. Kageyama lui avait demandé s'il savait quelque chose au sujet de Hinata et Koushi s'était évertué à lui cacher la vérité tout comme il le faisait déjà avec Daichi.

Cela serait dangereux pour eux s'ils l'apprenaient et il espérait que Nishinoya en faisait de même de son coté.

"Oui, répondit-il en soupirant avec lassitude, je lui ai dit que Hinata avait certainement des raisons pour l'éviter mais le connaissant, il va le harceler jusqu'à avoir une réponse.

\- S'occuper d'eux n'est vraiment pas de tout repos, déclara Daichi avec un petit rire avant d' embrasser tendrement Koushi sur la joue.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, sous-entendit le numéro 2 en lui donnant un baiser sur les lèvres. Il faisait bien plus que de surveiller ses cadets mais Daichi ne devait pas le savoir. Le rêve de Hinata l'intriguait cependant. Le roux lui en avait parlé discrètement par..." Sugawara-san, c'est bon. Je l'ai prévenu."

Bon, au moins, cela ne se réalisera pas.

"Koushi?" Sugawara sursauta de nouveau en regardant Daichi l'interroger du regard. "Ah, désolè, j'étais ailleurs.

\- Je vois ça, remarqua le capitaine de Karasuno qui commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement, tu es sûr que tout va bien?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, mentit Koushi, je pense que j'ai besoin de repos. L'entrainement m'a fatigué.

\- Et puis nous avons aussi révisé pour les examens d'entrée, il n'y a pas si longtemps. On devrait passer le dimanche qui va venir chez moi, sussura-t-il à son oreille, histoire de nous "détendre" un peu.

\- Daichi, se renfrogna gentiment Koushi en faisant mine de le repousser, et tes parents?

\- Ma mère ne sera pas là, déclara le noiraud en lui posant un baiser sur le front, et cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu d'instants à nous, poursuivit-il en lui embrassant la joue, j'avoue que ça me manque, termina-t-il enfin en s'emparant tendrement de ses lèvres.

Koushi céda et répondit allègrement au baiser, l'approfondissant en plongeant les mains dans la courte chevelure noire. Daichi se délecta un moment de la douceur de ses lèvres avant de le rompre par manque de souffle et aussi parce qu'il commençait à en vouloir plus. "Il vaut mieux que j'arrête, haleta-t-il, à demain, Koushi.

\- A demain, chuchota le numéro 2 en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur la joue. Koushi regarda ensuite son petit ami partir en soupirant, l'angoosse au ventre. Il espérait que Hinata n'eut pas d'autres visions catastrophiques.

Shouyou était rentré chez lui lessivè de chez lessivé. Il avait réussi à cacher son rève à sa mère et avait mangè correctement malgré la migraine dont il avait été sujet. Le roux s'affala sur son lit une fois son bain pris et se mit à penser à Kageyama. Shouyou détestait lui mentir mais c'était pour son bien. S'il continuait à risquer près de lui, Tobio serait blessé ou pire.

Son coeur battit plus vite en pensant de nouveau à lui, l'imaginant en train de le prendre dans ses braq, lui murmurant que tout irait bien... _Tobio_...L'ampoule de sa chambre éclata d'un coup, le laissant dans le noir. _Oh non, il va falloir que je le dise encore à Maman mais au moins, je n'aurai pas à me servir de l'interrupteur._

Le numéro 10 s'emmitouffla sous la couverture et s'endormit dans l'espoir de ne pas faire de rêve prémonitoire. De toute façon, Oikawa-san avait fait le nécessaire pour que czla ne se produise pas.

 _Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus au lycée de Karasuno. La nuit ètait tombée mais Shouyou reconnut le gymnase du lycée d'Aoba Jousai._

 _Celui-ci était encore allumé._

 _Il eut un mauvais pressentiment en pénètrant à l'intérieur._

 _La curiosité se métamorphosa en frayeur lorsqu'il vit Oikawa-san recroquevillé par terre l'implorer du regard, les mains sur son ventre. "Chi...bi..chan...A...l'aide." Une personne se tint debout à coté de lui, le poignard à la main._

 _Alors, celui qui avait failli détruire le lycée n'était pas le seul à craindre._

 _Une deuxième personne représentait un danger._

Shouyou ouvrit subitement les yeux en dècouvrant la vitre de sa chambre légèrement fissurée, les cahiers prèsents sur son bureau se trouvaient maintenant à terre et il eut un sacré mal de tête. Au moins, sa vision avait changé : cependant, ce n'était plus le lycée qui était dètruit mais Oikawa-san qui se faisait poignarder.

Le roux prit alors la décision de l'amener à la maison ce soir afin de le protéger. Il demanderait à Suga-san de faire le nécessaire afin qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer.

Durant la matinée, Tobio attendit l'intercours pour discuter avec Hinata sur ce qu'il n'allait pas. Le noiraud le vit depuis la fenêtre dire quelque chose à Sugawara-san. Etrange, pourtant Sugawara-san m'a dit n'être au courant de rien. Hinata repartit dans l'immeuble. Parfait. Maintenant, à nous deux.

Shouyou s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Kageyama l'attendre devant sa salle de classe, ses yeux bleus lui intimant de ne pas rentrer dans la pièce. Le roux eut un cri de surprise lorsque le noiraud le prit par le bras pour l'amener près de la fenêtre. "Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'évites, Hinata, lui ordonna-t-il de sa voix autoritaire, et tu as intéret à tout me dire."

Shouyou tremblota face aux prunelles azures qui le scrutaient autant qu'elles le fusillaient. Le roux déglutit en fuyant son regard. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance mais il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger, surtout avec des gars comme...Tobio fut encore plus exaspéré devant le mutisme du numéro 10.

Sa main se serra autour du bras du plus petit lorsqu'il attira à lui pour lui crier dessus, frustré qu'il ne lui dise rien. Le coeur de Shouyou battit la chamade. Non, on est trop proches. "Dis-le moi, imbécil..." La vitre à coté d'eux explosa en morceaux quand le roux plongea sur le noiraud pour le protéger des débris de verre.

Un brouhaha autour d'eux s'éleva mais ils n'en eurent cure. Tobio ne comprit plus rien. Tout d'abord, la vitre avait explosé d'un coup, comme ça, ensuite Hinata l'avait protégé comme s'il savait que cela allait arriver. Le numéro 9 n'eut pas le temps de lui demander s'il allait bien que la professeure principale avait accouru pour l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Le numéro 9 sentit que quelque chose qui le dépassait était en train de se passer et que Hinata était plus qu'un banal lycéen fan de volley.

Lors de l'entrainement, Nishinoya discutait avec Suga-san au sujet du nouveau rêve de Shouyou. "Donc le beau gosse va passer au lycée une fois l'entrainement fini.

\- Oui, répondit Koushi en adressant un regard rassurant à Daichi qui se demandait ce qui se passait, je ferai le nécessaire pour qu'il n'y ait pas de bricoles.

\- Voilà une des raisons pourquoi ce mec me sort par les trous de nez, soupira Yû en buvant une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau en évitant de trop appuyer dessus, il cause toujours des ennuis.

\- Allons, fit Koushi en riant légèrement, bon, c'est vrai qu'il a tendance à chercher les problèmes mais là, c'est plus compliqué.

\- Je vois que tu arrives à te maitriser, Nishinoya, remarqua Tsukishima en arrivant près d'eux en posant la serviette sur ses épaules, le roi semble bien calme ce soir, surtout avec Hinata, constata-t-il en regardant Kageyama faire des passes à Tanaka tandis que Hinata s'entrainait aux réceptions avec Yamaguchi, vous pensez qu'il se doute de quelque chose? Il y a eu un incident à l'étage des secondes, ce matin et j'ai entendu dire que Hinata était parti à l'infirmerie.

\- Shouyou m'en a parlé, raconta Yû, il n'y a rien eu de grave à part une vitre cassée mais depuis, il n'ose plus s'approcher de Kageyama.

\- Et le roi semble aussi l'éviter à part pour les passes, soupira Kei, mais il y a plus important. Que fait-on pour le Grand Roi?

\- Oikawa ira chez Hinata ce soir, leur annonça Koushi en se levant, et je ferai en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucun ennui. Après, tout dépendra du prochain rêve que fera Hinata.

\- C'est surtout le roi qui m'inquiète, déclara le numéro 11 en posant la serviette sur le banc, je ne pense pas qu'il réussisse à contenir sa jalousie."

Koushi se rembrunit. Tsukishima avait raison, Kageyama semblait être sur le point de craquer, les mains tremblantes sur la balle qu'il tenait pendant qu'il regardait Hinata rire joyeusement à une plaisanterie de Tanaka bien que son attitude semblait imperceptiblement fausse. "Retournons nous entrainer avant que les autres se doutent de quelque chose, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers le terrain tandis que Tsukishima et Nishinoya hochèrent la tête et le suivirent en préférant se focaliser sur le volley.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobio fut désagréablement surpris de voir Oikawa-san en train d'attendre l'équipe à la sortie dès qu'ils eurent fini de se changer au local. Le plus étonnant fut l'air sérieux qu'il arborait malgré le fait qu'il saluait Hinata d'un air à la fois jovial et moqueur. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il veut à Hinata?, pensa-t-il avec aigreur en voyant le roux s'approcher de lui.

Le noiraud ignora la voix de Sugawara-san qui lui demanda d'attendre et s'apprêta à lui dire de laisser le numéro 10 partir en prenant Hinata par le bras pour l'éloigner de lui quand il tomba à terre en effleurant à peine la peau du plus petit de ses doigts. Que lui arrivait-il?

Le roux le regarda d'un air triste et désespéré puis partit en compagnie d'Oikawa après avoir questionné le numéro 2 du regard qui hocha la tête en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée et en leur disant de bien faire attention sur la route tandis que Tsukishima se moqua de Kageyama : "Alors, le roi, on chute de son piédestal?"

Tobio se leva en jurant entre ses dents. C'était étrange que Hinata fit ami ami avec Oikawa-san. Il avait conscience qu'il avait plus de choses que lui, mais quand même. Un pincement au coeur se fit sentir quand il entendit Sugawara-san le réconforter: "Allons, Kageyama. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses."

Les mots du numéro 2 l'apaisèrent car il savait que Hinata se confiait beaucoup à lui (il enviait un peu son ainé pour ça d'ailleurs) et si Sugawara-san lui disait que ce n'était pas au sujet d'une éventuelle relation entre Shouyou et Oikawa, cela devait être vrai.

Daichi regardait Suga sans mot dire. Asahi semblait l'avoir aussi remarqué. Le numéro 2 cachait quelque chose qui les liait Oikawa, Hinata et lui. Pourtant, le capitaine prit le parti d'attendre que Koushi lui en parle. S'il ne lui avait rien confié, c'était surement parce qu'il avait ses raisons et Daichi lui faisait confiance qu'il lui dirait tout en temps et en heure.

Ryûnosuke, de son coté, regardait Yû qui s'assombrit rapidement avant de se reprendre et de saluer Daichi-san et les autres, le sourire aux lèvres. "On rentre, Ryu?, s'enquit-il ensuite en lui prenant le bras une fois tout le monde parti.

\- Ouais, répondit le numéro 5, un peu confus, allons-y, Noya."

Le libero tiqua à l'annonce du surnom mais ne préféra rien dire. Il était inquiet pour Shouyou et espérait qu'il ne lui arrivait rien sur le chemin du retour. Un baiser sur la joue le tira de ses soucis : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yû?" Le numéro 5 sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son petit ami, même s'il le cachait habilement.

Le libèro lui rendit son bisou tout sourire : "Enfin, tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Ryu. Pas trop tôt, il devint plus sérieux, je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu le saches maintenant."

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait le crier sur tous les toits et il le protègerait au cas où. Le numèro 5 le vit se diriger vers un reverbère allumé. "Bon, je vais faire en sorte de faire le moins de dégats possible, déclara-t-il en prenant le poteau en acier, ne tombe pas dans les vap..." Trop tard, Ryûnosuke s'était évanoui dès le moment où il s'était mis à soulever le reverbère avec aisance.

"Autant le ramener à la maison pour tout lui expliquer, soupira-t-il en prenant le numéro 5 pour le porter sur son épaule. Pour lui, Ryu était aussi léger qu'une plume...Comme beaucoup de chosds. "Allons-y, déclara Yû en partant en direction de sa maison. Il appellerait Saeko pour lui dire que son frère passerait la nuit chez lui pour réviser avec Chikara et lui comme prétexte en espérant qu'elle le croirait.

"Merci de m'accueillir ici, Chibi-chan, dit Tooru en s'allongeant dans le futon que lui avait prèparé le roux pour l'occasion, si Suga-chan et toi n'avaient pas étè là, je ne serais certainement plus là.

\- Ce n'est rien, Grand Roi, répondit Shouyou en se couchant à son tour, as-tu prévenu Iwaizumi-san?

\- Oui, déclara le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai en soupirant, j'ai réussi à lui sortir une excuse qui tient la route mais ce manège ne risque pas de durer longtemps, je le crains, il remarqua alors une petite coupure sur la joue du numéro 10, tu es blessé, là, ajouta-t-il lui effleurant la plaie à peine cicatrisée, ce qui avait eu pour effet de la guérir entièrement, voilà.

\- Merci." Shouyou s'allongea alors sur son lit en lachant un soupir, las de cette situation. Le roux avait pris un cachet une fois rentré à la maison et avait expliqué à sa mère toute la situation. Celle-ci, inquiète, avait recueilli Tooru et l'avait aussi grondé pour ne lui avoir rien dit au sujet de ses rêves prémonitoires. Néanmoins, la connaissant, elle l'aurait enfermé dans sa chambre, ce qui était tout sauf une bonne solution.

Deplus, Shouyou avait d'autres soucis que le Grand Roi énonça malgré lui. "Comment ça se passe avec Tobio-chan?, lui demanda-t-il de manière on ne peut plus sérieuse. Le brun ne voulait pas plaisanter avec ça vu qu'il se trouvait dans la même situation avec Iwa-chan. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il le lui dise un de ses jours. Tooru vit Chibi-chan se recroqueviller, les yeux affichant une tristesse sans nom. "Cela devient de pire en pire, s'attrista le roux, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir encore longtemps."

Le pauvre devait encore plus souffrir que lui mais il y avait quand même une solution. Après tout, il avait bien vu la réaction de ce gamin quand Chibi-chan était parti le rejoindre tout à l'heure. "Confie-lui ce que tu ressens, Chibi-chan, conseilla Tooru, de cette manière tu ne lui causeras plus de mal. Tu sais bien que ce sont nos émotions qui sont la clé de tout."

Shouyou hocha la tête. Oikawa-san avait raison, il valait mieux être honnête avec Tobio. C'était soit cela, soit il risquait de le tuer sans le faire exprès.

Il souhaita à Tooru bonne nuit et dormit dans un sommeil étrangement sans rêves.

Le lendemain, Tsukishima partit en direction du lycée en compagnie de Yamaguchi. Sugawara lui avait expliqué ce qui se passait en ce moment et, vu les rêves de Hinata, il craignait le pire. Qui serait capable de détruire le lycée? Pour Oikawa, il savait que celui-ci avait pas mal d'ennemis mais pourquoi ceux-ci attaqueraient-ils le...?

Deux présences néfastes se trouvaient dans le secteur. L'une était relativement éloignée mais l'autre...Elle se dirigeait vers Karasuno, plus précisement vers... Yamaguchi fut encore plus inquiet lorsqu'il vit Tsukki se mettre à courir : "Qu'y a-t-il, Tsukki?

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, répondit-il simplement.

Shouyou roula tranquillement sur son vélo, Oikawa assis derrière lui, les deux mains autour de sa taille. Le roux avait été soulagé de n'avoir fait aucun songe prémonitoire hier soir. Il avait réussi à changer deux futurs désastreux et protéger ses amis donc il pouvait enfin...Deux corbeaux en train de voler dans le ciel attirèrent son attention.

Un flash apparut dans son esprit.

 _Deux aigles blancs qui se fondent sur leurs proies, l'un à Aoba Jousai sur Iwazumi, l'autre sur...Oh non, Tobio!_

Tooru fut inquiet de voir Chibi-chan s'arrêter de rouler en portant la main sur son front. "Ça va, Chibi-chan?"

Le roux ne répondit rien et commença à pédaler de nouveau en demandant au capitaine d'Aoba Jousai de s'accrocher à lui. Il n'osait pas lui dire pour Iwaizumi-san mais il pouvait palier au problème en communiquant avec Sugawara-san.

Sugawara-san, dis à Noya-san d'aller à Aoba Jousai le plus vite possible.

Il espérait qu'il arriverait à temps pour sauver celui qu'il aimait.

Tobio arriva devant l'établissement dans l'espoir de retrouver Shouyou devant le garage à vélos. Malheureusement, à son grand regret, celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé. Il est probablement parti accompagner Oikawa-san au lycée, pensa-t-il amèrement. La jalousie envahit de nouveau son coeur en imaginant le roux avec le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai. Le noiraud prit alors la décision qu'il lui parlerait de ses sentiments durant l'intercours, tant pis si...

Le numéro 9 fut paralysé par une force inconnue.

"Tobio!"

La voix de Shouyou l'appelait derrière lui mais il ne pouvait pas se retourner. Tobio resta là inerte, comme tous les autres lycéens devant lui. Qui?

"Eh bien eh bien, deux proies pour le prix d'une, la chasse est bonne aujourd'hui."

Les prunelles azures rencontrèrent des iris d'un marron clair.

Le noiraud reconnut alors le passeur de Shiratorizawa qui venait juste de se téléporter devant lui à sa grande surprise. "Il n'y a pas de quoi être surpris, fit Shirabu d'un ton indifférent tandis qu'il était en train de brandir son poignard, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des pouvoirs, tu sais? Tes amis aussi, poursuivit-il en narguant du regard Shouyou et Tooru qui se trouvaient immobilisés derrière le passeur de Karasuno, le poignardant du regard.

Il y avait aussi ce grand blond à lunettes qui avait énervé Tendou. Kenjirou avait aussi figé ce géant alors qu'il était en train de courir. Il ferait une superbe statue. Néanmoins, il était là pour assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières...Et sa jalousie.

Shouyou regarda Shirabu s'approcher doucement du noiraud, frustré par son impuissance. Le roux ne parvint pas à bouger malgré toute laforce mentale qu'il essayait de mettre en oeuvre pour se défaire de l'emprise du châtain. "Je vais m'occuper de toi. Je n'ai pas aimé tes yeux provocateurs lors de notre match, déclara Kenjirou en rapprochant la lame de la tempe de Kageyama, un sourire sadique aux lèvres quand il vit une goutte de sueur froide y couler, je pourrais te les enlever pour les ajouter à...

Le coeur de Shouyou battit à toute vitesse.

 _Non! Laisse Tobio tranquille!_

Tobio vit Shirabu se faire projeter à plusieurs mètres, atterissant contre la porte d'entrée du lycée ce qui l'assomma. Tout le monde se mit à bouger de nouveau, étonné de ce qui leur était arrivé quand Takeda-san leur demanda de retourner en classe tout en rassurant les professeurs. "Je m'en occupe, leur dit-il en levant sa main, vous pouvez tous aller au lycée."

Les lycéens présents et les enseignants eurent un blanc puis hochèrent la tête avant de reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient. Seuls Oikawa, Kageyama-kun et les autres membres du club de volley de Karasuno restèrent pendant qu'il examina Shirabu qui se trouvait à terre.

Après tout, il n'allait pas manipuler leurs esprits non plus, déjà qu'il détestait faire ça. Le professeur poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant que l'élève de Shiratorizawa était seulement évanoui. Par contre, qu'allait-il faire de lui? "Je m'en charge, lui dit Tooru qui s'agenouilla à coté de Shirabu, après tout, c'est de ma faute s'il est devenu aussi timbré."

Il effleura son front afin d'apaiser sa douleur, sa rancune et sa jalousie. Shirabu était amoureux de ce crétin d'Ushiwaka-chan et c'était devenu la principale raison de le haïr au point de vouloir le tuer. Pourtant, s'il aurait été son meurtrier, il n'était pas le responsable de la destruction de Karasuno comme l'avait rêvé Chibi-chan.

Tooru se retourna pour voir le riux sauta dans les bras de Tobio-chan en pleurant tandis que la grande asperge et son ami le rejoignirent pour discuter avec le prof à lunettes qui semblait lui aussi posséder des facultés extrasensorielles.

Tobio serra Shouyou contre lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Son corps tremblait tout comme le sien d'ailleurs mais il comprit pourquoi le roux lui avait caché tout ça. Pour le protéger."Pardon, Tobio, murmura le numéro 10 d'une voix chevrotante, je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je n'arrive pas à maitriser mes pouvoirs. Je peux déplacer les objets et les personnes par la pensée et je peux aussi voir l'avenir, il y eut une courte pause, nous les controlons à l'aide de nos sentiments et...Et je...Je t'aime trop, c'est ce qui fait que...

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Shouyou, le réconforta le noiraud en lui embrassant le front, et je t'aime aussi. Je serai là pour toi, maintenant." Il le soutiendrai quoiqu'il arrive.

Shouyou leva la tête en lui adressant un doux sourire de gratitude, le coeur gonflé de joie. Il était si heureux de voir son amour partagé. Tobio fut sur le point de lui dire autre chose quand la terre trembla, faisant vaciller tout le monde. Le numéro 9 s'agenouilla en prenant de nouveau le roux dans ses bras quand cela se calma brusquement. "Que s'est-il passé?

\- Ushiwaka-chan fait des siennes, répondit Tooru en retirant sa main du front de Shirabu, je pensais que mon coup de fil d'avant-hier l'avait calmé. On dirait que non.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es parti plus tôt du gymnase?, demanda Tobio à Shouyou qui hocha la tête en déclarant : "J'ai rêvé qu'Ushiwaka détruisait le lycée de Karasuno et pour empêcher l'avenir de se réaliser, j'ai demandé à Oikawa de faire en sorte de le calmer.

\- Que veux-tu?, soupira Tooru en se levant, Ushiwaka-chan veut à tout prix que j'aille dans son lycée au point d'en devenir fou. Il faut que je m'occupe aussi de lui, il s'adressa ensuite à Tsukishima, eh, le binoclard, comme tu peux détecter les personnes, je suppose que tu sais où il se trouve.

\- A Aoba Jousai, fit le blond en lui adressant un sourire moqueur, surement en train de se défouler sur ton meilleur ami.

Tooru se raidit. Si jamais ce connard faisait du mal à Iwa-chan..."Sugawara-san et Noya-san sont partis là-bas, le rassura cependant Shouyou, mais il vaut mieux qu'on les rejoigne.

\- Kageyama-kun et Yamaguchi-kun, vous restez ici, ordonna ensuite Takeda en devinant les pensèes de ces deux derniers, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Je reviendrai bientôt, murmura Shouyou en donnant un petit baiser à Tobio pour le tranquiliser.

\- Fais attention à toi, Tsukki, dit Tadashi à l'adresse de son petit ami qui lui tapota l'épaule pour lui signifier que tout irait bien. Les garçons coururent ensuite en direction d'Aoba Jousai.

Il fallut un peu de temps à Daichi pour assimiler ce que lui avait di Koushi. Le capitaine et Asahi avaient eu du mal à croire qu'il existait dans ce monde des personnes dotés de facultés extrasensorielles et pourtant en sentant la terre trembler qous leurs pieds d'un coup, sans raison et en entendant la voix de Suga leur dire de faire attention. Ils se mirent à le croire.

Koushi, de son coté, usait de son pouvoir de télépathie pour faire entendre raison à Ushijima qui fut sur le point de tuer Iwaizumi en le prenant par la tête pour mieux l'écraser. Cependant, le capitaine de Shiratorizawa l'ignorait, jetant à Hajime un regard suffisant tandis que ce dernier lui lançait une oeillade de défi. Wakatoshi eut la satisfaction à l'idée d'effacer bientôt cette attitude provocatrice. Ainsi, Oikawa pourrait aller à Shiratorizaw...Un puissant coup de poing le percuta au visage, faisant tomber Iwaizumi et envoyant Ushijima contre l'arbre situé à quelques mètres d'eux.

"Tu as fait fort, Yû, siffla Ryûnosuke d'un ton admiratif en étreignant son petit ami tendrement par derrière, tu as envoyé l'un des meilleurs joueurs de la préfecture dans le décor.

\- Ouais, j'y suis pas allé de main morte, constata Yû avant de demander aux autres, tout va bien?"

Autant Asahi et Daichi le regardaient abasourdis, autant Shouyou fut émerveillè : "Trop cool, Noya-san! Tu as battu Ushiwaka.

\- Il a juste usé de sa force herculéenne, rétorqua Tsukishima d'un ton blasé, rien de plus."

Le roux fit la moue pendant que Tooru se précipita vers Iwaizumi qui se remettait difficilement de ses émotions : "Iwa-chan, ça va?"

Hajime se laissa étreindre, encore sonné puis surpris lorsque Tooru réussit à soigner le bleu présent sur sa main simplement en le touchant. "Je vais m'occuper d'Ushiwaka, déclara Tooru en posant un baiser sur le front, je t'expliquerai tout après, d'accord?"

Hajime hocha la tête sans rien comprendre tandis que Shouyou et ses amis furent soulagés que le problème fut réglé. Tout redeviendrait comme avant à quelques détails près.

L'ambiance au sein du club de volley de Karasuno avait un peu changè depuis cette histoire. Koushi, Shouyou et Yû furent heureux de n'avoir plus rien à cacher aux autres, surtout à leurs petits amis. La vie avait donc repris son cours normal et ces incidents avaient rapprochés les trois couples comme jamais.

Koushi avait donc appris d'Oikawa que Shirabu et Ushijima allaient mieux et tentaient de controler leurs pouvoirs respectifs aux cotés de Tendou et de Kawanishi, les deux seuls au courant de cette situation. Il espérait du fond du coeur qu'ils iraient de l'avant maintenant mais comme le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai avait soulagé leurs souffrances, il n'y aurait aucun souci.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci filait le parfait amour avec Iwaizumi depuis qu'il lui avait dit pour ses pouvoirs. Quant à Daichi et lui..."On va chez moi, Koushi?" Le capitaine de Karasuno avait accepté la situation en lui disant que cela ne changeait pas ce qu'il était vraiment, la personne doont il était amoureux. Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, marchant dans la rue main dans la main tout en mangeant une brioche à la viande.

Le numéro 2 regarda tendrement le capitaine en scrutant malgré lui les pensées de ce dernier. Je me demande si Koushi serait d'accord si on le faisait dans le b...

\- Daichi!, s'offusqua Koushi en rougissant.

\- Aurais-tu lu dans mes pensées, par hasard?, le taquina son petit ami après avoir mangé la dernière bouchée de brioche, alors, tu serais tenté?"

Koushi rougit encore plus. "Je ne te savais pas si ..."Entreprenant..."Mais j'avoue que c'est une bonne idée, ajouta-t-il en lui posant un baiser sur les lèvres, on se détendra de cette manière."

Daichi l'embrassa de nouveau en souriant. Maintenant qu'il savait que Koushi était un télépathe aussi doué pour dissimuler les choses et les gens, le capitaine fut heureux qu'il n'y eut plus de secrets entre eux. "Je t'aime, Koushi, chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres de son petit ami.

\- Moi aussi, Daichi, murmura Koushi en souriant lorsque celui-ci posa affectueusement son front contre le sien.

Pendant ce temps, au parc, Ryûnosuke et Yû se posèrent dans le parc à admirer les étoiles, la tête du libero posé sur l'épaule du plus grand. Ryu et lui avaient poursuivi leur relation depuis cette histoire mais un détail chiffona le brun cependant : "Dis, Ryu. Ça te gène pas que j'ai cette force?" La vérité fut qu'il craignait que son petit ami fut complexé par ça.

Le numéro 5 fut surpris de cette question. "Bien sûr que non, pourquoi? Je trouve au contraire que cela va bien avec ta force mentale, il lui adressa un sourire rassurant, tu as toujours été un modèle pour moi, Yû. Ton caractère m'impressionne tout le temps et tu es tellement classe...Des fois, j'avoue que je me sens tout petit.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, lui sourit le libero à son tour en lui prenant la main, je te trouve classe aussi avec un mental d'acier qui nous encourage beaucoup durant les matches. C'est une des parties que je préfère chez toi, Ryu."

Ryûnosuke le prit dans ses bras comme réponse. "Tu sais que je t'aime, toi?

\- A ton avis?, le taquina Yû en levant la tête vers lui, on va chez moi, ce soir? Histoire qu'on s'éclate un peu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je suis partant, répondit le numéro 5 en lui picorant amoureusement les lèvres, il ne vaut mieux pas que ma soeur nous surprenne. T'imagines sa tête?"

Yû répondit au baiser avec un petit rire. Franchement, il aimait être auprès de Ryu, ils s'éclataient toujours ensemble.

Au même moment, Tobio accueillit Shouyou dans sa chambre, le numéro 9 ayant décidé de l'inviter chez lui. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, le noiraud avait mis du temps à accepter cet état de fait duquel il existait des gens aux facultés exceptionnelles. Puis, il avait aidé le roux à rester maitre de ses émotions afin qu'il ne causa aucun tort à personne et encore moins à lui-même.

Tobio voulait maintenant veillé sur lui et faire en sorte qu'il se sente bien. Shouyou s'assit sur le lit du plus grand en souriant. Il n'avait plus fait de rêve prémonitoire depuis, ce qui avait grandement soulagé sa mère et maintenant, le roux menait sa vie de tous les jours entre le volley, le lycée et Tobio.

Shouyou sourit lorsque le passeur le prit tendrement dans ses bras pour ensuite les allonger tous les deux sur le lit et le caliner encore plus. Il ne se lassait jamais d'être auprès de son petit ami si adorable et s'amusa des fois à voir des objets voler autour d'eux quand Shouyou avait des émotions trop fortes.

Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de lui donner un tendre baiser, le roux eut une vision qui le fit encore plus sourire, les pommettes joliment rosissantes. "Qu'y a-t-il, Shouyou?, demanda Tobio qui commença à s'inquièter.

\- Rien, répondit le numéro 10 en commençant à lui butiner les lèvres.

Son coeur gonflait simplement de joie à la pensée du jour où il s'appelerait Shouyou Kageyama.

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs, celle de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue et la requête BokuKage (oui pour moi aussi c'est une première). A bientôt. :)**


End file.
